


Подари мне танец

by rooowdi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooowdi/pseuds/rooowdi
Summary: Сейчас он не видел его глаз за темными стеклами очков, но он почувствовал, как демон изучающе смотрит на него в ответ, что-то обдумывая. Наконец он резко встает со своего места. — Будь так любезен, ангел, — Кроули протягивает ему руку, — подари мне танец.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Подари мне танец

— Не так уж все было плохо, — решается вставить слово Кроули в бубнеж своего спутника. Сейчас они ехали в книжный магазин ангела, хотя, по мнению самого ангела, с такой ездой они могли добраться только на тот свет. 

— Я чуть не умер, — возмущенно говорит Азирафаэль и хватается за все, что можно на очередном повороте, — и чудом будет, если переживу эту поездку. 

— Конечно, когда ты подавился было мало чего веселого, — соглашается демон, — но надо было видеть глаза официанта и той парочки, чье обручальное кольцо ты выплюнул, — добавляет он, даже не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку.

— Да, а потом нас выгнали из ресторана!

— Ну, ты же чуть не умер, — пожимает плечами Кроули, — я должен был рассказать, что и как им следует сделать с этим официантом или этим займусь я.

— Ох, просто веди машину, — вздыхает Азирафаэль. 

В глубине души он чувствовал, что злила его вовсе не близость к смерти, а те чувства, которые он испытал, когда увидел кольцо. Конечно, он знал, что это какая-то ошибка, такого попросту быть не могло, но это не помешало всего за какую-то секунду, прежде, чем об этой ошибке объявили, испытать в душе целый калейдоскоп чувств, начиная от паники и заканчивая... так чем же именно заканчивая? Он косится в сторону демона, который, как ему и было велено, следил за дорогой. Вспоминает, как тот беспокойно суетился вокруг него около часа назад, а потом закатил скандал. Может ангел был и против такого количества оскорблений и бранных слов, но все же было приятно, даже от такого вида заботы. 

— И вообще нас должны были выгнать оттуда, как только ты решил показать свой карточный фокус, — продолжает Кроули, и его попутчик давится своим "спасибо", которое только что собирался сказать. 

— Ах, точно, — он достает из кармана карты, забывая о своем страхе угодить в аварию, — я же не закончил! 

— О нет, — искренне сожалея бормочет демон, пока ангел проделывает свои "магические" движения.

— Выбери карту и запомни ее!

— О, ну это будет не сложно, — говорит Кроули, смотря на шестерку пик, — на ней один демон говорит, что ты идиот, — он возвращает карту и тормозит возле магазина. 

Ангел разочарованно убирает колоду обратно во внутренний карман и выходит из машины. Гремя ключами, он открывает перед демоном дверь, и тот заходит внутрь, бросает на кресло свою куртку и перебирает пластинки с музыкой, пока хозяин помещения выбирает вино. За время их знакомства, они проделывали подобное множество раз, сначала по разу в столетие, а теперь бывало и по несколько раз за неделю. Ужинали вместе, смеялись, ругались, жаловались на работу, на меняющуюся вокруг жизнь, и, в конце концов, напивались. И, казалось бы, за шесть тысяч лет это давно должно было стать рутиной, надоесть, но наоборот, с каждым годом, каждый из них, лишь больше жаждал новой встречи. 

Азирафаэль, расслабившись, сидит в кресле, и слушает, как Кроули рассказывает о своем последнем задании. С каждым бокалом вина ему все сложнее было концентрироваться на том, что говорит его собеседник, а не на том, как он это делает. Как менялась интонация его голоса, когда он был чем-то взволнован, и как начинал рычать, когда злился. Как его брови, то взлетали, образовывая складки на лбу, то изгибались в непонимании. Как он, казалось, использовал все тело, чтобы донести свою точку зрения, щелкал пальцами, водил головой, елозил на месте. Как быстро пробегал языком по губам, когда начинал нервничать... Сейчас он не видел его глаз за темными стеклами очков, но он почувствовал, как демон изучающе смотрит на него в ответ, что-то обдумывая. Наконец он резко встает со своего места. 

— Будь так любезен, ангел, — Кроули протягивает ему руку, — подари мне танец. 

— Чего? — сначала ангелу показалось, что он перепил и у него начались слуховые галлюцинации, но ладонь перед его лицом, твердо настаивающая на своем, убеждала в обратном, — Я не умею танцевать, дорогой!

— Это не сложно, — настаивает рыжий, — и нас все равно никто не видит. 

Он все еще с недоверием смотрел на протянутую руку. 

— Тогда и ты мне сделай одолжение. 

— М?

Азирафаэль поднимается и аккуратным движением снимает с него очки. Ему нравился желтый цвет, цвет подсолнухов в пригороде Лондона, цвет солнечных лучей, пробивавших в его магазин сквозь задернутые шторы, но самым любимым был желтый цвет глаз Кроули, в которых те же солнечные лучи вспыхивали в десятки раз ярче, в сотню раз прекраснее. И далеко не каждую их встречу ему вот так удавалось взглянуть в эти глаза, насладиться их оттенком, и попытаться понять по ним о чем думает его собеседник, попытаться заглянуть в его душу. 

— Раз нас никто не видит, тебе не обязательно их носить, — оправдывается ангел и кладет очки на столик, а после неуверенно вкладывает свою руку в чужую, оказываясь тут же притянутым к себе. 

Впервые это произошло в 1600 году, когда Кроули, как и обещал, занялся Гамлетом, а после, поддавшись недолгим уговорам своего друга, все же остался и составил тому компанию на премьере. Сидя на жесткой лавке в театре, он все никак не мог устроиться на ней поудобнее и постоянно извивался, пока не почувствовал, как Азирафаэль накрыл его руку своей, дабы он успокоился. Демон тут же словно окаменел, боясь, что если он сейчас пошевелится, то ангел заметит, что их руки все еще соприкасаются и отдернет ее, также, как и ангел в этот момент боялся ровно того же. Так они и просидели весь остаток пьесы, недвижимые, держащиеся за руки и жутко смущенные. 

В последний же раз это произошло около полугода назад, когда они, как обычно, кормили уток в парке. Между ними как раз повисло напряженное молчание, после очередного жаркого спора, когда Кроули захотел отщипнуть кусок от хлеба Азирафаэля. В тот момент он был слишком раздражен, чтобы смотреть на собеседника, а потому резким движением ошибочно схватил того за руку. Напряженное молчание тут же сменилось неловкой тишиной. Он не знал, что ему теперь следует делать, паника начинала подкрадываться к нему, как вдруг пальцы Азирафаэля обхватили его ладонь в ответ. Кроули был готов взмолиться небесам за то, что послали ему этого, так очаровательно краснеющего, сущего ангела, с такой теплой и мягкой ладонью, которую он теперь категорически не хотел выпускать, и за то, что на нем сейчас были очки, так хорошо скрывающие это желание. 

— Я поведу, — правая рука демона оказывается на чужой талии, а ангел все также нерешительно кладет руку ему на плечо, — шаг вперед всегда делается с правой ноги, а назад с левой, так что если я иду вперед... — он поднимает правую ногу. 

— То я шагаю назад левой, — понимающе кивает Азирафаэль, шагает назад, и они делают первое движение. 

— Верно, а теперь давай наоборот, — и они возвращаются обратно, — видишь, не так уж сложно. 

— Не может быть все так просто, — недоверчиво отвечает он. 

— Это основа, — Кроули крепче сжимает его ладонь, — в остальном же слушай музыку и, прошу, доверься мне, ангел.

Азирафаэля все еще гложат сомнения, но когда его партнер делает первый шаг, он послушно отступает назад. Довериться. Он поднимает глаза и чувствует, как в груди что-то обрывается. Не часто они оказывались вот так близко. Когда он в деталях мог рассмотреть его лицо: едва заметную ямочку на подбородке, густые брови, рельефный нос, впалые глаза, которые были не просто желтыми, а ближе к радужке переходили в оранжевый. Довериться. Странно было ощущать его крепкую руку на своей талии, идти туда, куда он его направлял, странно, не привычно, но, кажется, ему начинало нравится. Все эти тысячелетия, не смотря на все свои скрытые желания, он так старательно пытался не идти у него на поводу, не поддаваться соблазну, не сближаться еще больше, не позволять увлечь себя, ведь это не правильно... 

— Ауч, — наигранно произносит Кроули, когда ангел наступает ему на ногу.

— Прости, — он извиняется и опускает глаза, — я просто... я не могу довериться демону.

Кроули недовольно водит челюстью и молчит. Каждый раз он спотыкается об эту тупую упрямость Азирафаэля. Сколько еще ему нужно сделать для него, чтобы тот перестал пытаться оградиться? Их танец длился уже шесть тысяч лет, где, каждый раз, когда демон делал шаг по направлению к ангелу, тот делал два шага назад. Расстояние между ними с каждым столетием, едва сокращалось. Конечно, у них была целая вечность на это, но он уже так устал. Горькая правда была в том, что в глубине души Кроули нуждался в заботе и в любви, особенно в любви Азирафаэля. Еще отвратительнее было осознавать, что тот возможно был прав, и ему не следовало так настаивать на своем, а давно оставить ангела в покое...

— Ауч, — пародируя интонации демона, говорит Азирафаль, когда страдает его нога, — ты слишком разогнался, Кроули... все в порядке?

— Да, — врет он и шумно вдыхает через ноздри, затем смотрит в эти потрясающе светлые глаза и решается сказать, — просто, когда ты вот так говоришь, у меня складывается ощущение, будто, — он проводит языком по губам, — будто я не достоин тебя. 

— Ох, прости, — ангел выглядит действительно расстроенным и начинает нервно перебирать пальцами на его плече, — понимаешь, разумная часть меня говорит, что я должен вести себя таким образом, но если говорить на чистоту, — он нервно сглатывает, — на самом деле, я, кажется, восхищаюсь тобой. 

— Ты что? — Кроули останавливается, и его партнер почти врезается в него. Восхищается. Сколько бутылок вина они выпили за этот вечер?

— То, как ты говоришь, — нервы Азирафаэля на пределе, но он чувствовал, что должен договорить, — как ходишь тут, как смотришь, как порой выводишь меня из себя, еще эти твои, чертовы волосы, которые постоянно меняются и глаза в которых столько всего отражается — все это заставляет меня почувствовать, ох, — его лицо внезапно проясняется, будто он нашел ответ, который так долго искал, — Кроули, — говорит он, облегченно улыбаясь, — кажется, я люблю тебя. 

— Кроули? — повторно зовет его ангел.

— Да?

— Ты не моргаешь. 

Он моргнул. А затем еще несколько раз, надеясь, что хоть это поможет ему прийти в себя. Он смотрит на абсолютно счастливого Азирафаэля и не выдерживает, сжимает того в объятьях, полной грудью вдыхает его аромат и чувствует, как пустоту в грудной клетке заполняет что-то, в чем он так давно нуждался. Ангел обнимает его в ответ, утыкается в плечо и зарывается пальцами в его невероятно мягких рыжих волосах. Ему всегда хотелось это сделать. Обнять Кроули, поделиться с ним своей любовью, сделать его немного счастливее. Простояв так несколько секунд, они немного отстраняются друг от друга, но из объятий не выпускают. 

— Без ума от меня значит, — даже не пытаясь скрыть самодовольство в голосе, говорит демон, кладя подбородок ему на плечо. 

— Ой, да заткнись, — хотел бы Азирафаэль, чтобы в его голосе сейчас звучало больше злобы, но он просто не мог заставить себя злиться на него. Только не сейчас. 

— Выписываешь мое имя блестящей ручкой в своем дневничке...

— Заткнись.

Кроули тихо смеется и легко целует его где-то над бровью.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, ангел. 

— Еще бы ты не любил, — бурчит он, покрываясь румянцем и немного расслабляясь. 

Они медленно двигаются в такт мелодии со старой пластинки, слушая лишь дыхание друг друга. Ближе и синхроннее, чем когда-либо. 

— Кроули? — заговорщеским тоном зовет его ангел. 

— М? — у демона больше не осталось сил на разговоры или еще что-либо. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, это раствориться в чужих объятиях, чтобы больше никогда не испытывать ничего кроме этой безграничной любви. 

— Эту карту ты загадывал? — он достает из кармана шестерку пик.

— Господи, за что мне это.


End file.
